A Bet And A New Love
by Southpark903
Summary: A new girl, Melissa, moves to south park. Stan and Kenny bet to see who will sleep with her first while Kyle falls head over heels for her
1. Melissa

**Disclaimer: alright, there are stupid. If I DID own South Park, why the hell would I be putting my ideas on the internet, instead of living it up with all my money???**

**Okay, so this is my first fan fic. There's some slash, but not to much, and sorry, but there's no sex scene, but there will be plenty in my other stories! Yay! So read and enjoy, and please RR and tell me what you think. Bad or good? Most of my stories will be slash, and most of the pairings will be: Stan/Kyle, Kyle/Kenny, Pip/Damien, Kyle/ Christophe (aka the Mole) Kenny/ Stan, and maybe some others in my sick little mind. Tee hee....**

Stan, Kyle Kenny and Cartman all stood at their regular bus stop, looking more tired than ever

"Ugh...the first day of school sucks ass" Stan groaned.

"Yeah, but at least were in grade 12 now" Kyle said, trying to make the best out of a bad situation

Suddenly a girl about their age walked up. She had black, silky, straight hair that went down her back, and big, bright green eyes. She was wearing some lip gloss, mascara and eye liner, but nothing big.

"um does this bus go to south park high?" she asked

Stan, Kenny and Kyle nodded

Oh, cool. I'm Melissa. I just moved here from England and I don't really know anyone..."

"That's okay, you can hang with us. You're a hottie!" Kenny offered.

Melissa blushed at the compliment. "Um, thanks" she said shyly

"Wait a minute, if your from England, shouldn't you have an English accent? "Kyle asked.

"Well, my parents are American, they moved to England, just before they had me, and now they've moved back after 18 years" Melissa explained

"So, your 18...hey, that means your in grade 12, like us!" Kyle stated

"You're a smart one" Melissa remarked sarcastically

Kyle blushed as he climbed onto the bus with his friends

**Okay, sorry for the extremely short chapter, but it was basically just an intro for Melissa. As soon as I get a review or two, ill put up the next chapter called "THE BET" its pretty short too, but it explains the story more.**


	2. The Bet

**Disclaimer: I still don't own South Park, but a girl can dream......**

**Thanks for the reviews and stuff, there a real ego boost. lol. Here's chapter two, as I promised.....**

Kenny, Kyle and Stan sat in Stan's living room. Cartman had gone home after getting in a heated argument with Kyle about something totally idiotic.

"Man that Melissa girl is so bang-able." Stan said suddenly

"Definitely, I'd love to get _her_ in bed" Kenny added

"What about you Kyle?" Stan asked.

"What?" Kyle asked absent mindedly

"Do you think Melissa's hot or what?"

"Uh, sure" Kyle said as he flipped through the channels.

"Ah don't mind him, he wouldn't know a great girl if one jumped on his dick for a quick fuck" Kenny laughed

Kyle ignored his snickering friends and continued flipping through the channels.

"But seriously dude, I bet I sleep with her before anyone!" Stan declared

"Nug-uh!" Kenny protested "You're probably thinking of me, cause I'll be the one who sleeps with her first

Kyle didn't like the way this was going. "Oh, you guys-"he started, but was quickly cut off my Stan

"Ill bet you 50 bucks!"

"You're on!"

Kyle rolled his eyes. He stood up and started towards the door

"I'm heading home you guys" Kyle called then left

Neither Stan or Kenny herd what Kyle said, they were to busy arguing


	3. Falling for the girl

**Okay, chapter 3 not that long, but who the hell wants to sit and read one chapter for 10 hours. So let me just say, my chapters are short, I hope you still like them ï**

"Why is it that my friends are such womanizing assholes?" Kyle asked himself as he walked down the snowy street. It was colder out than usual and the wind was blowing pretty hard. Kyle zipped his jacket up all the way. He wished his mom would let him get his drivers license, especially when the weather was like this 90 percent of the time.

Suddenly Kyle was startled by the sound of a car horn. He spun around to find a small blue ford, headlights blaring through the snow. Kyle peered through the front window, still not being able to see who it was. He didn't think anyone he knew had a car like this

The car honked again. Kyle went over to the passenger door and opened it. Who ever the hell it was, really wanted his attention

Kyle was shocked to see Melissa, sitting in the driver side, smiling at him

"Kyle, right?" she asked

Kyle nodded. "Yeah" he said

"What are you doing walking in a blizzard?" she asked

"Well, I don't have a car, so I have to walk, and I can't really explain why there's a blizzard. Maybe because this _is_ South Park" Kyle replied sarcastically.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Stop being a smartass and hop in. ill give you a ride"

Kyle shrugged "Why not?" he said and slid into the passenger side seat.

The car sped off down the snowy, icy road.

"Will you slow down!?" Kyle yelped

"Ah, stop being such a baby, I've got it under control" Melissa said, amused at Kyle's paranoia

Kyle was starting to dislike Melissa's attitude

"We could get _killed_!" Kyle whined

"If we die, we die" Melissa stated with a shrug

"Okay, stop the car, right now!"

"Stop being such a worry wart whiner"

"I cant, it's my nature"

Melissa smirked "Kyle, I drive like this all the time in the winter, I'm fine!"

"Well I'm not! Either slow down or let me out!"

Melissa sighed. "Fine, ill slow down"

Kyle eased his body as the car started to move in a more orderly fashion

"Happy?" Melissa asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"Yes, thank you" Kyle said mockingly "oh, turn here"

The car turned onto Alanwood Crest. and slowed down even more

"Which one is yours?" Melissa asked

"oh, uh, 5th one on the left"

The car pulled into the driveway. Kyle started to leave when suddenly Melissa grabbed his shoulder

"Um, Kyle..." she said timidly

"Ye-" Kyle was cut off by Melissa's lips pressing against his. Kyle felt Melissa's tongue push apart his lips. They tongue wrestled for a little while. The whole time Kyle's heart was racing and Melissa was running her hands through Kyle's burgundy red curls. Kyle pushed away.

"Wow" he said, completely astounded at what just happened

"I really like you...." Melissa said softly

"I guess, wow!" Kyle said again still amazed

"But can we keep it secret for a bit? I still haven't broken up with my boyfriend in England, and I haven't been able to get a hold of him, and I don't want to look like a slut, and everybody already knows I have a boyfriend in England, so-"

Kyle placed a finger on her lips

"Shhhh, I understand, shit happens, I can keep it a secret for a while" Kyle said with a shrug

Melissa smiled sweetly "thanks a bunch Kyle"

They kissed once again before Kyle went inside and Melissa drove away


	4. Secrets are HARD to keep

**Disclaimer: blither, blither, blither, blah, blah, blah**

**Okay, here's chapter 4, please R&R, I absolutely love reviews! This chapter is kind of short, but not to short. Enjoy!**

Kyle sat in his class, trying to tune out the irritating voice of his babbling teacher. As he rested his head on the top of his desk, he closed his eyes and started to daydream about Melissa. That kiss the other night was too much and without even realizing it, he started to daydream about doing more than just kissing. He subconsciously dreamt about Melissa and him, making out in his room, when suddenly Isaac Hayes music started to play. Melissa stripped and kissed Kyle then started giving him a lap dance

Kyle's thoughts were interrupted as a ball of crumpled up paper smacked his forehead. Kyle's eyes fluttered open. He sat up as his eyes searched the room frantically, and rested on Kenny, smirking in his direction. Kyle looked back to the ball on his desk. He grabbed it and hurriedly opened it

"_Have a nice dream?" _Kenny's words were scrawled above arrow pointing in a downwards position

Kyle looked down and his face immediately turned crimson. His staggered look just obtained more laughs from Kenny. Kyle's hand hastily shot up.

"Yes Kyle?" Mrs. Testis raspy voice asked

"Um, may I please go to the washroom?" Kyle questioned nervously, as some people glanced at him

"Alright, but hurry up, class is almost over"

Kyle dashed out of the room, so no one would see what was going on. Stan turned to Kenny, who was in hysterics over the incident

"What's so funny?" he asked skeptically

"Kyle just had a major boner dude!" Kenny laughed softly

"Aw, dude! I didn't need to know that!" Stan whispered in repulsion

"You asked dude, you asked..." Kenny laughed

The bell rang and everyone started to leave. Stan, being the good friend he was, decided to grab Kyle's knapsack. He'd give it to Kyle at their lockers.

Kyle herd the bell ring as he splashed some cold water onto his face and shook it off. He looked in her mirror as he spoke

"Alright, no more thinking of Melissa in class" he told himself

A couple boys walk in. One of them gave Kyle a friendly nod and took a lighter and a joint out of his pocket.

"_That's my cue to leave"_ Kyle thought as he started towards the door. He didn't need to go home smelling like pot, his Mom would literally _kill_ him, and that would be the end of Kyle.

Kyle met up with Stan and Kenny at their lockers

"I swear to god dude, I'm so close, I was talking to her today and she said I was _funny_" Kenny was saying

"Yeah, funny _looking_" Stan joked

"Hey dudes, what are you talking about?" Kyle asked nonchalantly

"How I'm closer to banging Melissa than Stan is" Kenny said excitedly

Kyle got and irritated look _"what an immature asshole" _Kyle thought

"So anyways, who, or _what_, were you thinking about during 6th?" Kenny asked bluntly

Kyle's brain froze. "Oh, um, uh, no one." Kyle lied apprehensively

"Do we _look_ that stupid to you?" Kenny asked sarcastically

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" Kyle shot back

"Smartass" Kenny muttered

"C'mon dude, who is she?" Stan asked

Kyle said the first thing that came to his thoughtless mind "who says it's a she"

Kyle could tell that was the completely wrong thing to say by the looks his friends were giving him

"w-what?" Stan managed to choke out

Kyle gave a shy laugh. He had to tell the truth, it was the only way to clear his name.

"I'm kidding! It's Melissa!" Kyle laughed

Stan and Kenny both sighed in relief

"Thank God, I thought our little Kyle might be a queer!" Kenny said thankfully

"Um, just don't tell anyone I like her, okay? Especially Melissa, don't tell her I told you" Kyle pleaded

"Sure, whatever, so do you wanna get in on this bet or what?" Stan asked

"Um, _no_" Kyle replied, as if it was the stupidest question he ever was _ever_ asked

"Alright, your loss" Kenny said, rather disappointed. Now if he lost he'd have to pay the full 50, instead of splitting it.

The three friends headed to the bus stop and were quite surprised to find Melissa sitting on a plastic bus stop bench alone. She was rubbing her hands together for warmth.

"Hey guys" Melissa said. She glanced at Kyle and gave him a quick, sweet, smile. Kyle went to sit beside Melissa, but before he could even quicken his pace, Kenny and Stan zipped past him and took the last two remaining seats.

"So, uh, Melissa, do you want to go out on a date tonight?" Kenny said openly

The second Kyle herd the word "yes" uttered out of Melissa's mouth, he felt like crying. He managed to keep himself together and tried to brush it off

"I'm gonna walk home you guys" Kyle said casually. He didn't feel like taking the bus with his backstabbing girlfriend and womanizing asshole friends

"But it's three miles away!" Stan pointed out

"I've walked before, I'll be fine" Kyle replied frigidly

Kyle had barely left when Kenny started talking to Melissa again.

"_so seven o'clock okay?" _Were the last words Kyle heard as he left the bus stop


	5. Walking Home Wonders

**Disclaimer: yep, I don't own South Park....even though I secretly think Matt and Trey are my REAL parents somehow.....**

**Heres the next chapter! Yippee but I have shocking news! I lied in the first chapter! There _is_ a _small_ sex scene here, but nothing to graphic. **

Thoughts of Melissa pounded through Kyle's skull as he speedily walked home. It was tremendously cold now, and he didn't want to catch something.

Suddenly Kyle heard snow crunching behind him. He stopped to make sure it wasn't just his own boots, and spun around when the crunching didn't stop.

Melissa was walking towards him, he hands shoved in the pockets of her blue coat , and Stan's blue and red hat pulled over the top of her head snuggly.

Kyle's heart skipped. He would have never in a million years expect it to be Melissa behind him

"Melissa? What are you doing here? I thought you took the bus" Kyle said taken aback

"Well, first of all, I don't need to take the bus when I have a car, I was gonna give you a lift, and second, I seen how sad you looked when you left, and I wanted to make sure you were okay" Melissa clarified

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine! After you agreeing to go on a date with Kenny, I feel awesome!"

Melissa definitely picked up on the sarcasm. You'd have to be a complete idiot not to.

"Kyle, I'm sorry. I had to! If we want to keep us a secret, we have to do things to keep people away from the truth."

Kyle sighed "I guess your right....um...a little off topic, but what's with the hat?"

Melissa looked up to see the hat still snuggled on her head

"Oh, yeah... Stan noticed I didn't have a hat, so he offered me his....and I didn't want to be rude, so I took it."

The wind blew furiously. Melissa took Kyle's hand in hers and led him to the ally behind the happy burger. At least they were out of the wind. Melissa leaned against the brick wall and pulled Kyle towards her for a kiss. They kissed for a bit when suddenly Kyle felt Melissa's tongue, moving against his. Kyle wrapped his arms around Melissa's slender waist. Melissa felt this and proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck. The two were easily warming up now.

Kyle pushed his body closer to Melissa's. Melissa moaned into Kyle's mouth. They started bumping up against the wall. Kyle loved the fact that Melissa wasn't trying to stop him.

Melissa felt around all of Kyle's body, just to get him more aroused. Okay, she never figured shed be doing it in a cold, damp ally, shed only had sex once before. And that was in a bed. But Melissa didn't care where it was. Just the fact that it was with Kyle got her hot....

Kyle felt ecstatic as Melissa rubbed the front of his pants. Of course this got him even more stirred up (which he thought was not humanly possible) He felt his pants get uncomfortably tighter, but much to his relief, Melissa open the zipper and pulled his jeans down slightly below his ass. Just enough so that he wasn't freezing, but he could continue

The two teens moved rhythmically together in the back of a freezing ally, where they could be caught by anyone, and Kyle couldn't be happier

**Okay, short chapter, I know. But whatever. The next one will be longer. PLEASE R&R!!! **


	6. let the games begin!

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park**

ï **I haven't been getting as many reviews as I'd like, but oh well. Here's chapter 6. It's very short**

Kenny drove his old bright green pickup truck down the road. The blizzard had finally ended an hour ago.

Blink 182's _first date_ was playing full blast on the radio. Kenny sung along as he turned the corner, adding his own words.

"I'm going to win 50 bucks and get laid, forever!" He sung joyfully

Kenny stepped out of the car as he grabbed a bundle of flowers from the backseat, then walked up the front steps of the house and rung the doorbell.

Melissa answered and looked momentarily confused then slapped her forehead

"Oh, right, our date!" she exclaimed

Kenny smirked

"just let me grab my coat and we can go" she said hurriedly as she went inside speedily, re-emerging with a coat and slipping it on "okay, lets go"

Later that night Kenny and Melissa sat in the truck near the edge of Starks pond

"Tonight was great" Melissa said timidly. She knew exactly why Kenny had brough her here, and she absolutely did not want to make out, or do anything else with Kenny McCormick.

"Yeah, it sure has" Kenny replied smoothly

"And I wouldn't want to spoil it..."

"How would we do that?"

"Never mind"

"Okay..."

There was some uncomfortable hush before anyone spoke. Suddenly Melissa gasped, looking at her watch

"I have to be home in five minutes!" she clarified

"Oh, alright" Kenny said as he stuck the key in the ignition. The car pulled off away from Starks pond

!#$&

Kenny pulled into Melissa's driveway and leaned in for a kiss, but before he could close his eyes and pucker up, Melissa was already up the front steps to her house

"Damn" Kenny muttered before pulling back out the driveway and driving home


	7. lies suck ass

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park, the wonderful geniuses Matt Stone and Trey Parker do ï**

**I'm trying to get this story finally up and finished so I can put up my new one I already have done about Damien and The Mole, so here's chapter seven!1PLEASE R&R**

"So how was your date last night, you get laid?"

Stan grinned and waited for his friend to reply

"Damn straight! You owe me 50 bucks dude" Kenny said holding out his palm to Stan

"How do I know your not lying?" Stan asked untrusting

Kyle walked up to Stan, Kenny and Cartman in mid-conversation

"Look Stan, I fucked Melissa, I'm not lying! I went to her house, we went to the arcade, then we went back to her place, she lead me to her room, I watched her undress, she crawled into the bed, took off my clothes, as we made out and we fucked! She even added that I was her third best!" Kenny lied

"Wow, no guy would lie about being 3rd best, if they had any dignity..."Stan said astonished. He opened his wallet and handed over some money. Kenny quickly counted it to make sure it was all there then stuffed the money into his denims pocket.

Kyle was on the brink of tears. Stan looked over and seen Kyle's depressed expression

"You okay Kyle?" he asked

"I-er-I've gotta go!" Kyle cried out, doing everything in his power not to break down right there in the school hallways.

Kyle turned around and darted to the doors. Kyle ran as fast as he could to the small wooded area where the stoner kids hung out at lunch. Kyle was greatly relived to find no one in sight and then sat on the wooden, vandalized, picnic table and cried.

Kenny, Stan and Cartman stood dumbfounded in the hall

"what's _his _problem?" Kenny wondered out loud

"what's who's problem?" came a girls voice

the three boys turned around and seen Melissa looking at them curiously

"Kyle" Stan answered "he just ran off all spazzy"

Melissa shrugged. She wanted so badly to go find Kyle, but then the others might find out what they were up to

"So, Melissa," Stan started "I herd you and Kenny got it on last night, if you know what I mean..."

Melissa glared at Kenny. Kenny looked shocked that Stan had brought it up, and petrified at what Melissa would do

"And where did you did you hear this _lovely_ bit of information?" Melissa asked in a sickly sweet voice

"Kenny" Stan said shrugging

"Well Stan, I'm afraid Kenny lied to you. We didn't even _kiss_"

Stan and Cartman looked at Kenny for a response

"ummmm" Kenny said, trying to think of a quick excuse

"I want my 50 bucks back" Stan said angrily

"Wait, what?" Melissa exclaimed

"Ha ha! You are both so screwed!" Cartman laughed

"That's it! I want to know what's going on right _now!!!!_" Melissa said frustrated and angry

"Well, me and Kenny kind of had a bet to see who would sleep with you first..." Stan confessed

Melissa had heard enough. She slapped Stan and Kenny. Cartman was having a laughing fit as Melissa stormed away

!#$&

Kyle had been sitting at the picnic table for a good 12 minutes when he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder. He was startled by the sudden touch and turned to see Melissa looking angry sad and worried all at the same time.

"Kyle's, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly

"Oh, like you don't know" Kyle replied bitterly

"No, I don't, can you stop being a dick and tell me?" Melissa said more angrily

"Well, if you've already forgotten, you screwed Kenny, after telling me you loved me.....but whatever, it's just _me_ after all

"Oh, Kyle, you are so gullible and thoughtless! You actually believe that I fucked Kenny? He only lied to get 50 bucks from Stan!"

Kyle contemplated the idea in his head. it _did_ sound like something Kenny would do. Kyle sighed. He hated himself for being so stupid right now. Melissa sat down beside him

"Listen Kyle, I really _do_ love you. Kenny's an asshole for lying like that, but I swear...you're the first guy I've ever loved enough to have sex with....."

This made Kyle feel so happy, knowing that Melissa loved him so much to give herself to him like that

"Melissa...the truth is...you're the first girl I've ever loved enough to have sex with too...." Kyle admitted

There was a moment of silence then suddenly Melissa spoke up

"Y'know Kyle...to the world your just one person, but to one person you're the world...and that person is me...."

The two teens sat together, never wanting to leave each others arms

**END!!!! Hooray! Finally! Anyways, ill be putting up my new story soon, its really short, perhaps a 3 chapter type thing, then ill put up my scary movie type story that I'm currently working on, so please, review, even if you hated it, I don't care, just please review!!!!**


End file.
